Basket of Memories
by Phantomcuffs
Summary: You liked the way your life was. You were young ,well fed, well off, and ...alone. That is until six babies are left on your doorstep.


"Aww geez what the hell"? you mubble to yourself as you see the waterlogged basket sitting on your porch. The soft whinies and cry of the little technocolor bundles ring loudly in your ears. Muttering obscenities you pick up the stray on the ground with the others and carry them inside. You take them out of the basket and placed them on your carpet while you discard the basket and leave to fetch a few towels. From the bathroom you hear the cries of those...things increase and rush back to them being pawwed at by your loyal german shepard. He has the white one underneath its paw and is rolling it back and forth. "Archimedes NO" you shout lifting the dogs paw off the tiny thing and pushing him away. You instruct your dog to sit which it promptly does. The other ones are in a tightly knit ball of fear as they watch the white one flail about desperatelt even tho the threat has passed. Taking your softest, largest towel, you fold it in a neat square on the ground next to them. Then Placing a nearby electric blanket underneath it to warm it up. With a second towel you dry off the white one first. She seemd the most dramatic as she still struggles despite your best efforts to calm her down. You place her on the now warmed towel and she immeadiatly quiets down. Its the same with the others but they dont fuss as much. Soon enough all 6 are dry and on the warm towel staring at you with nervous expressions." So, where'd you things come from. AnD what the hell are you for that matter?" You say more to yourself than to them. But they hear it and after exchanging glances with eachother they begin whimpering again. You quickly scoop up the blanket and start rocking in an attempt ot calm them down. Fortunately it works as whimpering turns to yawning and finally light snoring. Satisfied you plop down on the couch and just sit there wondering what the hell you're gonna do? Eventually you yourself nod off

The gentle silence is broken by loud crying and constant movement in your arms. It jerks you awake. Looking down you see the little bundles desperately trying to get away from the yellow one. Then the smell hits you. It seems the yellow one has soiled herself and now sits in its own filth with a look of dread on her face. "Great" you mumble as you remove the eletic blanket and walk briskly to the bathroom. You ponderd using the sink but decide to use the tub instead. That way you'll have more room to work. You grab a nearby basin to put them in while you toss the towel in a nearby hamper and begin running the bath, much to the displeasure of the bundles. You only fill the tub enough so that it forms a puddle. After checking the temperature you look back to the basin and to your horror it seems like they've all...used the bathroom. Your eyebrow twitches but you relax, reminding yourself that they're essentially babies.

So after a quick mood check you place them all into the tub and watch the scene pay out. The orange and blue ones are chasing each other around the tub making what sounds like happy chirps. The pink one is simply rolling around in the water, somehow its mane, well I guess you could call it that has become poofy. The purple one is just staring at the tub walls as if she is examining them. You can tell the white one is a diva as she sits calmly while washing herself. But the yellow one is just sitting there with its head down. Trying to touch her only makes het whimper and shiver, So you give it it's space. Honestly watching these things reminds you of her. How you used to wash her in the tub. Your heart wretches and you place a hand over your mouth to suppress a sob. You remind yourself that was a long time ago and you need to stop behaving in such a way. You quickly leave and return with fresh towels and to your surprise the yellow one is reaching for you.

Well not you the bunny towel you mistakenly grabbed. But if thats what she wants, fine. You pick her up first and dry her only a little. She seems to be content with snuggling the towel so she'll dry herself. The other ones become seemingly jealous of the yellow one's unexpected gift and begin puffing their cheeks and refusing to let you dry them. But you're a smart man. You leave and return with colored towels, one for each of them. You chuckle. Now they're happy. Each of them have their own color coded ones. Then you glance at the clock and your eyes go wide. "Its...3...am" you say disbelivingly. You gather them all up and take them to your bedroom. Placing them all in a little circle and wrap yourself around them and they fidget slightly. If you know infants they'll fall asleep again and you're right. One by one they fall asleep. "Its too damn early for this" you mutter before knocking out yourself. 


End file.
